Menunggumu
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Bila rindu ini masih milikmu, kuhadirkan sebuah tanya untukmu. Harus berapa lama, Aku menunggumu? SasuNaru Fanfiction. ONESHOT. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Disclaimer:**

- _NARUTO_ belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto**

- _"Menunggumu"_ belongs to Chrisye feat. Ariel Peterpan

- _Storyline_ belongs to **Me**.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Typo (s), Alur cepat, Boy's Love.<strong>

**.**

**Don't be a Plagiator or Silent Reader, please...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Kenanganku terpatri pada seseorang yang ku anggap rival, sahabat, atau dalam hati bisa Kukatakan bahwa Seseorang yang Kucintai. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**Menunggumu**

_ Kimi wa Matteiru_

**::** Nakazawa Ayumu's Present **::**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Di dalama sebuah cinta terdapat bahasa,<em>

_Yang mengalun indah, mengisi jiwa._

**_._**

_**.**  
><em>

"Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, baka!"

Melihat tubuh Sasuke yang melindungiku dari serangan Haku membuatku terpana. Entah maksud dari semua yang Ia lakukan.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, lagi"

Aku teringat jelas pada ucapannya. Ucapan yang Ia lontarkan padaku entah dengan sadar atau tidak. Dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar menahan sakit dari puluhan jarum yang menusuk kulitnya.

Dan itu, merupakan awal dari semuanya. Aku tak lagi bisa mengacuhkan apa-apa pada dirinya.

**.**

_Merindukan kisah... Kita berdua,_

_Yang tak pernah bisa... akan terlupa_

**_._**

_**.**  
><em>

Misi kala itu begitu sulit. Badai salju juga serangan musuh membuatku dan Sasuke terpisah dengan Sakura dan Kakashi sensei.

Aku bersingut di sudut gua yang diterangi api dari jutsu milik Sasuke. Sial! Udaranya begitu dingin menusuk tulang, membuatku menggigil dan sedikit mengantuk.

"Jangan biarkan dirimu tidur. Aku tak tanggung jawab kalau Kau mati," ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapannya membuatku jengkel dan kembali sadar. "Aku takkan mati sebelum jadi Hokage!" sergahku kesal.

"Hn"

Mulai lagi. Irit katanya benar-benar membuatku sebal. Aku ingin sekali kembali menyemprotnya, namun kuurungkan niat saat udara di sekitar semakin menurun. Apa Aku akan bertahan di sini?

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. Menggesekkan telapak tangannya dan meniupnya, membuatnya sedikit menghangat. "Apa sudah tak apa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah tersipu. Melihat anggukanku, Ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali, hingga akhirnya Ia mendekatkan diri untuk merengkuhku dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

**.**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Pergi dari Konoha. Pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. _Pergi dariku._

Aku tak lagi bertemu dengannya sampai tiga setengah tahun. Kami sama-sama berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Agar Sasuke bisa menuntaskan dendamnya, agar Aku bisa menepati janjiku untuk membawanya kembali pulang.

Bukan sekedar janji pada Sakura. Aku bahkan sudah menetapkan hati untuk menunggunya. Bahkan Kalau suatu saat nanti tak ada lagi orang yang yang mengharapkannya, Aku akan tetap pada prinsipku.

**.**

_Bila rindu ini masih milikmu, kuhadirkan sebuah… tanya untukmu._

_Harus berapa lama, aku menunggumu?_

_Aku menunggumu..._

**_._**

_**.**  
><em>

"Kekasih baru, heh?"

Lirih Sasuke begitu pelan hingga takkan ada yang bisa mendengar. Namun, Aku tidak. Cemoohan yang memang ditujukan untukku jelas terdengar di telinga.

Aku tau siapa yang ia maksud. "Bukan. Dia bukan apa-apa untukku, Sasuke. Hanya teman."

Apa Ia marah? Dengan keberadaan Sai dan Yamato Taicho di sini? Sebuah tim baru untuk kelompok tujuh?

"Begitu..,"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya mengambil pedang. Mengeratkan lengannya memeluk bahuku. Ia menyeringai dan berbalik pergi. Membuatku harus kembali menunggunya.

**.**

_Di dalam masa indah saat bersamamu, yang tak pernah bisa akan terlupa.._

**_._**

_**.**  
><em>

Kutatap langit berbintang. Latihan dari Kakashi sensei membuatku begitu lelah.

Langit malam yang gelap mengingatkanku pada onyx mata dan rambut melawan gravitasi miliknya. Membuatnya terlihat begitu dingin namun lembut di saat bersamaan.

Kalau saja Sasuke ada di sini bersamaku. Menemani semua hari juga malamku. Kapan Ia kembali? Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu mucul di benak.

**.**

_Pandangan matanya menghancurkan jiwa. Dengan segenap cinta, Aku bertanya.._

_**.**_

**_._**

"Sudah cukup, Naruto"

Aku menggeleng pasti, "Tidak, Gaara"

Pemuda bermata jade itu mencoba menilik apa yang tengah kupikirkan. Jade-nya tak lepas menatap pada sapphire milikku. Dengan begitu, Ia akan menyimpulkan bahwa tingkat kebodohanku sudah diambang batas.

"Ia bukan lagi Sasuke yang Kau kenal. Sorot matanya bahkan sudah begitu berbeda,"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan Gaara menghela nafas berat.

Saat semua menyerah tentang Sasuke. Aku akan tetap menunggunya. Bahkan sampai suatu saat Kami terlahir kembali.

**.**

_Dalam lelah kumenunggu, dalam hati kumenunggu…_

_Aku... masih menunggu.._

**_._**

_**.**  
><em>

Kudengar sebuah kabar bahwa Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan Itachi. Apa Ia baik-baik saja? Apa dengan semua itu, sudah cukup untuknya?

Sekali lagi kudengar, Sasuke bergabung dengan Uchiha Madara membuat pemberontakan. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang menjadi rahasia Konoha terdengar olehnya.

Aku Jinchuriki dan Sasuke yang terlahir dalam naungan Uchiha.

Kupejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri. Apakah itu membuatnya puas?

Tak apa. Tak apa, Sasuke. Lakukan apa yang Kau inginkan. Dan jika suatu saat nanti Kau terluka karena begitu lelah dengan semuanya, Kau bisa pulang. Kau bisa kembali padaku.

**.**

_Bila rindu ini masih milikmu kuhadirkan sebuah…_

_Harus berapa lama? Harus berapa lama, Aku menunggumu?_

_Aku menunggumu…_

**_._**

_**.**  
><em>

Perang dunia Shinobi ketiga sudah berakhir. Kemenangan sudah tergenggam di tangan. Madara takkan lagi kembali.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Ia membuatku cemas. Sekarang apa yang akan Ia lakukan setelah semua ini?

**.**

Diriku terperangah saat kulihat sosok yang begitu kerindukan. Seorang missing-nin yang membalaskan dendam. Aku hampir tersedak kala Ia memanggil namaku.

Mataku ingin menangis. Tidak tau karena perih terpercik kuah ramen panas, ataukah perasaan yang membuncah.

Namun, dari semua reaksi yang kuberikan pada kedatangannya. Senyum lebarku-lah yang paling tak bisa kutahan.

Tak peduli pada banyak orang yang tengah mengamati Kami. Aku memeluknya erat. Erat sekali, hingga Aku tak yakin bahwa Ia bisa bernafas. Ia membiarkanku begitu saja, tak mencoba memukulku, tak mencoba melepaskan diri, tidak mencoba kembali pergi.

Tubuhnya bergerak merengkuhku. Tangannya mengambil langkah untuk mengusap kepalaku. Kehangatan menyebar dalam diri, saat kusadari bahwa Ia tengah menciumku lembut.

Aku bahagia karena penantianku padanya tidaklah sia-sia.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang, Naruto"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku akan menunggumu, hingga Kau kembali padaku.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ide ini bener-bener muncul pas denger lagu "Menunggumu". Memang ya, lagu-lagu lama Indonesia itu bagus-bagus. Kenapa sekarang enggak? *curcol*

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan! *kedip centil*


End file.
